


Touch the Light, the Heat

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mary Ships It, Parentlock, Post Season/Series 04, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: “Daddy.” Rosie Watson called.With a sigh Sherlock reached out and caught her about the waist, rolling over with her to deposit her in the middle of the bed.Rosie giggled, it was all a great game to her ever since she had learned to leave her bedroom at dawn’s first light.“Hush.”  Sherlock whispered, soothing her.  “Go back to sleep.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why everyone is writing so many fix-its. Spoilers... They don't kiss on air. But look at what they do! Mary gives her blessing in the form of a video and encourages them to be "more." John moves back in and raises his daughter with Sherlock. Just because we don't see it, doesn't mean it doesn't happen. So I'm writing about what we don't see. And in the end notes I'll make note of some very suggestive imagery as they were cleaning the flat.

Sherlock woke to the sound of giggles. Opening one eye and then another he stared at the two year old who stood beside the bed in the early morning grey. Her golden curls were a mess, a condition he had experience with.

“Daddy.” Rosie Watson called.

With a sigh Sherlock reached out and caught her about the waist, rolling over with her to deposit her in the middle of the bed.

Rosie giggled, it was all a great game to her ever since she had learned to leave her bedroom at dawn’s first light.

“Hush.” Sherlock whispered, soothing her. “Go back to sleep.”

Rosie rolled away from Sherlock and patted the lump on the other side of the bed. “Daddy?”

John shifted and wrapped an arm around his daughter. “I’m here. Sleep. It’s early.”

For a time she was quiet, nestled on the bed between them for a moment of domestic bliss. It never lasted for long. Rolling over, she got up and started jumping on the mattress, using the headboard for balance.

John moaned and kicked off the blankets before catching his daughter. “Come along. Let’s let Sherlock sleep.” Wearily he carried her out of the bedroom and shut the door.

But Sherlock couldn’t sleep even though it was only 6:45 in the morning. John was quiet as he prepared Rosie’s breakfast. The child did not yet have a volume control and spent most of the process asking “why?” Getting up, he pulled on his bathrobe over his pajamas and went out to face them.

“Sorry.” John murmured, passing Sherlock a mug of tea. “She’s excited. Mrs. Hudson promised to take her to the zoo.”

Sherlock leaned against the counter and sipped his tea. Mrs. Hudson had volunteered to take Rosie for the day, leaving her parents time to recharge and reconnect. Sherlock was very grateful for Mrs. Hudson’s offer.

The girl ate cold cereal, fully engrossed in the messy process of maneuvering the spoon to her mouth. Occasionally she picked off an individual piece and talked to it before either setting it aside or placing it in her mouth.

“Don’t play with your food.” John sat down at the table across from her. “Just eat it.”

Rosie held out a piece and John accepted up, putting it in his own mouth. Rosie smiled and continued the game of feeding her daddy a few pieces.

Sherlock never imagined it would be this way. A year before when the flat had been completed or a few short months before that when he had been asked to listen to Mary’s last message. Mary had hinted at what was to come. Mary gave them her blessing. It was the permission John needed to move on. It took time, but eventually John heeded her advice. “What you’re going to become.” What they had become.

The night the flat had been finished they went out on a date to Angelo’s. A real date. 

^.~

Angelo grinned and placed the candle on the table. “For romance.”

“Thank you.” John answered, shyly. 

Angelo left them alone, pleased with himself.

“This is where it all began. This very table.” John mused, rearranging the silverware. “It’s here you told me you considered yourself married to your work.”

“I was.” Sherlock answered. “At the time I was married to my work.”

“What happened?”

“You happened. Over time I found that you were a part of my work… And then I found that you had replaced it.”

“So in a way you were married to both the work and me.”

Sherlock bit his lips and nodded. “I didn’t know how to tell you.”

John reached out and placed his hand on Sherlock’s. “How long did that take?”

“The possibility that you might mean more than the work?” 

“Sure. When was that?”

“Our first case.”

John pulled his hand away and rubbed his face with both hands. “Jesus, Sherlock… All that time?”

“You moved on to other people.” Sherlock answered, helplessly. “I thought I lost my chance.”

John sighed and reached out again, taking Sherlock’s hand in both of his. “Sorry. I’m sorry. And the woman?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Women aren’t my area.”

“But you were affected by her.”

Sherlock took a deep breath and stared down at their hands. “You were jealous of her. You’re still jealous of her, even now. She made me realize there was a possibility that you wanted me.”

“Unbelievable…” John breathed.

Their food appeared and they released their hold on each other to eat their meals and drink their wine. After dinner they returned to Baker Street. 

“So…” John let the word hang as they approached 221. “This is an actual date.”

“It’s not much different than our usual dinners.” Sherlock observed. 

“There is at least one difference.”

Sherlock turned to look at him and found John’s lips pressed to his own. The sensation was incredible but before he had a chance to categorize it, John pulled away with a smile. “John…”

“Let’s put Rosie to bed.” John led the way into the building and picked up the groggy infant from their landlady.

Sherlock followed John up the stairs to the bedroom that had both John’s bed and Rosie’s cot. Watching from the doorway, he waited for John to tuck the child in and turn on the baby monitor. Together they went back to the flat proper.

They snogged on the couch like a couple of teenagers for almost an hour. The kisses left Sherlock breathless and aroused. 

“It’s getting late.” John whispered, lounging against him.

“It is…” Sherlock agreed, wondering what they would do next. John’s body was warm against his own. 

“Maybe we should go to bed.”

“I’m not sleepy.” Sherlock admitted. It was difficult to feel sleepy when he desperately wanted to ejaculate. 

“Sherlock…” John murmured and kissed him again. 

Sherlock could feel John’s erection pressed against his thigh. What had John said about needs? Boldly he moved his hand down to cup John in the palm of his hand outside of his trousers.

John looked up at him in surprise, mouth open.

Sherlock gave a small squeeze. John rolled his hips. And for a few frantic moments they rubbed against each other there on the couch. Sherlock wasn’t entirely sure who orgasmed first. His mind was completely blank for several moments. All he could think about was the pulsing wetness in his pants and the weight and warmth of the man on top of him. Slowly the world broadened to include John’s gasps for breath which eventually became chuckles.

“I haven’t done something like that since I was a teenager.” John giggled. “How do you feel?”

“Wet. Sticky.” Sherlock admitted.

John laughed, pressing his forehead to Sherlock’s shoulder. “Did you like it?”

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s body. “Yes.”

“Good.” John shifted and kissed his lips before pulling off to stand. “We should probably get cleaned up.”

They didn’t do anything else that night. John slept for a few hours in Sherlock’s bed before Rosie’s cry through the baby monitor sent him back up to his bedroom. It would be the first of many nights of exploration and shared beds. Within a few months John and Sherlock shared a bedroom.

^.~

“I’m going to go take a shower.” John set his tea cup in the sink and kissed Sherlock before he left the kitchen. “Can you dress her?”

Sherlock nodded and watched the child play with her breakfast. “Are you done?”

“Done!” Rosie announced, sitting back from the table. 

Sherlock picked her up, settling her on his hip as he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. They had a system when it came to dressing Rosie. Rosie patiently allowed Sherlock to dress her in whatever he liked. There was resistance when John tried to dress her. John often teased that Sherlock was Rosie’s favorite parent. In a few minutes the girl was dressed and Sherlock tackled her wild nest of curls into a ponytail. They stood before a mirror as the girl made faces at herself. “You look beautiful, Rosie Watson.” They left her bedroom, Rosie followed him down the stairs to the living room just as John emerged from the bathroom, still damp.

“Is it too early to send her to Mrs. Hudson?” John asked with a yawn.

Sherlock assessed his exhausted partner. “I’m sure she can be persuaded.” Taking Rosie’s hand and her bag, they tromped down the stairs to Mrs. Hudson’s flat and knocked on the door. It was 7:17 in the morning. 

“Good morning, dears.” Mrs. Hudson greeted them both.

“John needs a lie in. Can you take her now?”

“Of course.” Mrs. Hudson answered, accepting the bag. “Has she eaten?”

“Yes.” Sherlock answered, guiding her towards Mrs. Hudson.

Rosie turned to wave at him. “Bye, daddy.”

Sherlock waved back. “You’ll bring her back after dinner?”

“I can take her all night if you like. It will give you and John a break.”

Sherlock nodded wearily. “I’ll ask John.”

“Let me know, dear.” Mrs. Hudson closed the door.

Sherlock went back up the stairs. The living room and kitchen were empty. In the bedroom he found his partner back in bed. Sherlock shrugged off his bathrobe and removed his pajamas before crawling naked into bed and wrapping his arms around his John.

“I’m sleepy…” John protested but shifted back against Sherlock’s body. “I want to do it but I don’t have the energy right now.”

Sherlock ran his hand down John’s naked body from side down to mid-thigh before wrapping his arm around his waist and holding him, content to be the big spoon. With Rosie able to wander the flat they couldn’t sleep skin to skin. The time without her they indulged. Sherlock liked the way John felt pressed against him. His hand idly explored, coming into contact with John’s half erection.

John took a deep breath and gave a soft groan. The half erection was quickly becoming a full erection. “But I’m sleepy.”

“I can use my mouth.” Sherlock offered.

“You used your mouth last night.” John protested.

“I don’t mind.” Sherlock kissed the back of John’s neck. Truthfully he liked use his mouth on John. John seemed to like it too. It helped that he didn’t really have a gag reflex.

“You’re poking me in the arse.” John chuckled softly.

Sherlock shifted his position, feeling his erection pressed against John’s backside.

John moaned and rolled over, climbing on top of Sherlock to kiss him. “You’re insatiable. I didn’t know you were going to be insatiable.” 

“I have addictions… Why wouldn’t sex be one of them?” Sherlock queried.

“You’re not addicted to sex.” John kissed him again. “It does not consume every waking moment.” Reaching out, he opened the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube. “Is this what you want?”

“Does this mean you’re awake?” Sherlock grinned up at him.

John covered his fingers in lube and then pushed them down into someplace that wasn’t as tense as it had been six months before when they first started anal sex… At Sherlock’s insistence. John had been content with frottage and fellatio. Sherlock wanted more. Sherlock always wanted more. Sherlock wanted to add fucking. “Awake enough to bugger you senseless.” John added a fourth finger, causing Sherlock to gasp. “Then, maybe you’ll let me go back to sleep.” There was a smile on John’s lips to show he was teasing.

Sherlock kissed him, pulling him down and into him. His arms wrapped around the military doctor as he relaxed, feeling the power of John’s thrusts. 

John was good at it. The man knew what he was doing… Which was good because in the beginning Sherlock didn’t have a clue. 

“Fuck me…” Sherlock growled low and deep, spurring John to give everything in a few desperate moments of connection. Sherlock held John’s hips, guiding him to where he needed his lover the most before he writhed beneath him and ejaculated.

John collapsed, gasping for breath, exhausted.

Sherlock held John in place. His favorite time during sex was the post coital afterglow when John was content in his arms. With Rosie there was always the possibility that the time would be too short. 

“I’ve been thinking…” John mused, his face pressed against Sherlock’s chest.

“About what?”

“Mary knew.”

Sherlock held his breath. John sometimes spoke of Mary since they moved back in together.

“She knew what we would someday be to each other. She knew this would happen. And she was alright with that idea.” John scratched at his nose idly before lightly kissing Sherlock’s sternum. “I can’t imagine what she must have felt knowing that you and I had feelings for each other and yet I married her anyway. She knew. She said, ‘the man we both love.’ She was talking about me. She put her love and your love on the same level. The only difference was that I married her.”

Sherlock tightened his hold on John.

“Have you given any thought to marriage? I know you called it some exercise in frivolity or some such nonsense.” John finally pulled out and lounged beside Sherlock, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. “Have you thought about being my husband?”

Sherlock held his breath, staring up at the ceiling.

“You can officially adopt Rosie.”

Sherlock bit his lips and closed his eyes, overwhelmed by John’s casual offer.

“You once expressed that I’m family. Mycroft tried to say it was a family matter and you said, ‘that’s why he needs to stay.’ I’m family to you. Can it be legal? Sherlock?” John shifted.

Sherlock took several deep breaths and opened his eyes. 

“You don’t have to answer right now.” John breathed and settled against Sherlock’s side. “I know how you are with matters of sentiment.”

“Yes.” Sherlock managed through the blockage in his throat.

John idly touched the mess that had been left on Sherlock’s belly. 

“Yes.” Sherlock found his voice. 

“Yes? You’ll… Adopt Rosie? What?”

Sherlock blinked and looked at John. “Husband.”

John smiled, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he leaned in for a deep kiss. And then another. They kissed until both were breathless.

^.~

Rosie ran into Sherlock’s arms and he picked her up, swinging her around so she would giggle. 

“Were you a good girl?”

“Yes.” Rosie answered, wrapping her arms around Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock was her favorite parent.

“She was a very good girl.” Mrs. Hudson beamed at her.

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock smiled.

“I can still take her overnight if you need it, dear.”

“John wants a nice family dinner.” Sherlock admitted.

“That sounds nice.” Mrs. Hudson answered.

“Yes, it does. Good evening, Mrs. Hudson. Thank you.” Sherlock carried his daughter up the stairs to their flat.

\--Fin

**Author's Note:**

> John opens the legs of the headphones as Sherlock presents him with a bison skull (horny head). John straddles the headphones onto the head and they are both very pleased with the result.
> 
> From the POV of the wall John carefully makes an open O. Then he adds a couple of dabs, penetrating the O, presumably making the smiley face. Sherlock ejaculates bullets. 
> 
> Over all of this Mary is going on and on about how they are destined to change the nature of their current relationship into something they both want. And she's confident they will "happily ever after" at Baker Street where they belong together. 
> 
> Maybe if they had added a geyser erupting or a train going into a tunnel people would have seen it?
> 
> Title from Peter Gabriel's "In Your Eyes."


End file.
